


(I'm shouting from the rooftop, baby) Tell me, will you come and save me?

by insxne



Series: I don't wanna be your friend (I wanna kiss your neck) [3]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, mention of others, tdc spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insxne/pseuds/insxne
Summary: He sniffles and hides his face in his hands, embarrassed. He doesn't want to cry. But it feels like he failed again, just like he was fearing. He failed saving Chuck, Alby, Winston, Newt, Teresa... He failed them all. "I'm so sorry" he sobs. "I failed".He feels Minho sighing, then a hand finds his and curls around it. A long time pass, and they hear nothing but the sound of the waves crashing on the sand and their breaths."You didn't. It's not your fault" Minho finally says, and he stays silent for another minute, before adding : "I should've run faster".





	(I'm shouting from the rooftop, baby) Tell me, will you come and save me?

 

 

> **Rooftop -** Nico Santos

 

At dark, when they leave Minho aloneness and they don't try to make him do more tests, Minho lies awake and thinks about Thomas. He thinks about that one time they'd got drunk, he thinks about their kisses, how they thought they were safe with the Right Arm. 

He wonders where Thomas is, if he left with those who escaped to the Safe Heaven Vince told them about. 

No. Knowing Thomas, the shank was probably risking his life trying to get to him. Thomas would never abandon him. Neither would Newt.

He closes his eyes, and he dreams that Thomas is smiling at him and handing him a bottle of alcohol, whincing at the taste, except, when Minho reaches to take the bottle, it vanishes between his fingers like it was just smoke. 

* * *

Thomas's so angry he hits a wall. They had prepared this mission for six months, each day being an unconditional torture, because, shuck, he missed Minho. He missed his sarcastic comments, his smirk, his lips. 

They had prepared this mission for six months, and they failed. Well, not totally, they got Aris and Sonya and other kids back, but not Minho. Not Minho, when he must have been just in another wagon.

He looks at his fist and his bruised knuckles, breathing hard. He hates WICKED.

* * *

Minho finds himself in the maze, and he panicks, cause he never wants to be trapped between those walls ever again.

But then he's running, running to save his life as a Griever is on his tracks, but he fails and the Griever is under him and the Griever finds him and _is killing him_.  

When he emerges, he's back into WICKED's labs, and he doesn't know what's real or not anymore. 

* * *

Newt gets mad at him and pins him against a wall, and, for a second, Thomas's scared of him. Newt must realise that, cause he immediately lets him go, a look of fear and confusion on his face. He apologises, and leaves. 

Thomas looks at the others. They seem as lost as he is about Newt's comportment.

"This isn't about me" Newt says to him, sitting on the rooftop. "This is about Minho", and Thomas wants to tell him he knows, that he's willing to do everything in his power to save Minho, to get him back, but he doesn't have to. He knows Newt and him think the exact same thing.

But Newt is sick. And Thomas is more than afraid, because the Flare is the worst thing in the world, and he doesn't want to lose Newt. He doesn't want to lose his best friend in the hands of a deadly and terrifying virus.

* * *

They haul him bodily inside of a room (it's more a cell anyway) and leave him here. They tell him he's gonna accomplish great things, that he's gonna save the world and the human race, but Minho just wants Thomas.

He cries for the first time in a long time, curled up in a side of the room, each sob scratching at the back of his throat. 

* * *

Thomas is sitting next to Newt, back against a wall. Tomorrow is going to be the day. Tomorrow, they will go in that city, and they won't get out until Minho's with them.

"You remember in the maze ? We were sitting like that, just enjoying the sun ?" Newt suddenly asks. Thomas looks at him, but Newt is staring blankly at the wall in front of them. His fingers picking absently at the sleeve of his shirt.

"Yeah, of course" Thomas says, perfectly remembering it. "Then Minho came and got me completely embarrassed"

"Why ?" Newt asks, eyebrows furrowing, like he's trying to concentrate and remember. But it's silly, he should remember. He was there.

"He was touching me" Thomas answers, now worried. "He thought you wouldn't notice, because your eyes were closed"

"He did that ?" Newt laughs, but it sounds weak and wet, like he's going to cry, and now Thomas isn't just worried.

"Newt..." He tries, but Newt doesn't let him.

"What happened after ?"

"You noticed. You said we weren't discret, and you told us to use protection" Thomas says, sick for his friend. "Newt, what's going on ?"

Newt's gaze seems to get lost, like he's looking at something Thomas can't see. "I don't know" he murmurs, quietly. "I just... I think I'm forgetting some things, y'know ? I..." his voice breaks and trails off. He scratches at his leg, frustrated. "I don't want to forget"

"Newt..." Thomas tries to say, but the worlds stay suck in the back of his throat. He swallows hard, and wants to tell him something, but Brenda appears.

"Guys, you have to get ready" She tells them, and Newt jumps on his feet, already walking away. Thomas watches him, and sighs, passing a hand on his face.

* * *

 Minho stops dreaming about Thomas. Instead, he dreams of Grievers and fear and darkness.

Teresa is talking to him, telling him things he doesn't understand (he's not trying to listen anyway) and her voice seem to come from the end of a long, long tunnel. Minho blinks, and he in the corner of his eyes, he sees her stand up and turn away, ready to leave.

"Teresa"

She turns towards him, surprised and worried. He looks up at her. She comes closer to him, leaning to hear him, and she says his name.

"You're a traitor !" He suddenly yells, and she draws immediately back, but Minho stands up, grabs her by the collar of whatever she is wearing, and pins her against the steel table. Lifting her and hitting her against it. "We trusted you !" And the worst thing is that it's true. He trusted her, and she stabbed all in the back. She caused the death of people, good people, when they helped her, and now because of her he's prisoner of this place. Now because of her he's away from Thomas.

Guards rush into the room. He just has time to grab a ..... before they push him away from her. "Get off me !" He shouts on top of his lungs, almost hysterical. "Get off me ! I'll kill you, you traitor ! You killed them all !!"

A guard digs something in his back, sending him a shock all over the body, and he screams in pain, he screams, screams and screams, until his all world fades to black. 

* * *

"Minho" Thomas and Newt both let out, rushing to hug their friend, and, finally, finally, Thomas can breathe again. Minho is here, looking as surprised as them, and when they break apart, the only thing he says is "is this real ?"

It makes Thomas almost laugh. He wants to ruffle Minho's hair and hold him and kiss him, but they're running out of time.

At least now they're all together.

* * *

It all goes down from here. Newt can barely walk, the Flare eating all his strength away, and Thomas and Minho have to split up, so Minho can go and take the serum.

Minho's always been the fastest.

"Take it !" Newt screams, fear and pain all over his face, and Thomas stops and takes the necklace with shaky hands, startled at the desperation of his voice. "Please, Tommy. Please" he begs, panting and hurting, his fingers clinging on Thomas's, and Thomas lifts him up and carries him in the middle of what looks like hell.

They don't make it.

 _Newt_ doesn't make it. 

* * *

 

Minho is screaming his name, reaching for him, as the buildings and the city around them explode and burn and fall into ashes. Thomas's exhausted, on the verge of passing out, as the pain of the ball in his stomach threatens to swallow him. But Minho is a few meters away, just screaming him to give me your hand ! and Teresa's supporting him, trying to save his life.

She pushes him and he falls on the trapdoor of the berg, his body half hanging above the gap, but then Minho and Vince grab him and pull him completely inside, Minho's hand finding his and gripping at it like he's afraid it's an illusion, that Thomas was going to disappear.

Thomas turns towards Teresa, and he reaches out towards her. She looks at him with tears in her face and fear, and then she smiles, before the ground falls under her feet and she falls with it.

Someone screams. Someone cries. Someone is dying, and it doesn't occur him that maybe it's him, until he feels hands shaking his body. He blinks, the all world blurry, and he sees Minho, his lips moving like he's telling him something, but Thomas can't hear.

He closes his eyes again.

He's tired, and not just of running.

He's tired of everything.

* * *

He walks, looking around him, and he sees someone moving towards him, and he recognises Minho. He stops on his tracks, and Minho does the same, and they stare at each other for a long, slow moment. Thomas doesn't know what to say ; doesn't know if Minho is angry he couldn't save Newt.

But then Minho smiles at him. It's not a real smile, it's a smile of something like defeat and sadness and exhaustion. And Thomas smiles back at him, tears in his eyes, before moving and pressing his body against Minho. Minho holds him back, and they stay like that, hugging each other. He feels Minho's lips leave a quick kiss on his cheek, and he holds onto him tighter, tears threatening to fall.

 _I'm sorry_ , he wants to say.

He doesn't.

He's got all the time to tell it. When he's ready.

* * *

 

They're the last ones around the fire camp. Thomas is turning the necklace containing Newt's letter between his fingers absently, and he looks at the stone, where he can see all the names of the people who sacrificed themselves so they could be safe, so they could be happy. He looks at the names of _Teresa, Alby, Winston, Chuck, Newt_ , and he realises they've come a long way from the maze. With a lot of blood, a lot of tears, and a lot of death.

He wishes they could all be there, with him, to enjoy the end of the nightmare they lived and celebrate the beginning of a new life. A happier one.

He feels someone take his hand, and he looks down at Minho's and his intertwined fingers. Then, before he's got the time to look up, Minho leans in and kisses him, his lips warmer than ever and his hands curling on his neck. Thomas closes his eyes and leans into the touch, until he feels like his heart and his stomach are going to explode in warmth. They both pull back, breathing hard.

Minho's eyes lost the spark of sarcasm, look a little emptier, but Thomas figures it must be the same for him.

Escaping from a battle like this is never without consequences.

It leaves scars. Visible or hidden.

* * *

Thomas goes back with Minho towards their tents, and when he's starting to leave Minho to go to his, Minho suddenly calls him. Thomas turns back, surprised.

"Stay with me ?" He asks, and for a moment, he looks like a lost, frightened kid. Thomas can't say no. Doesn't want to say no, because if Minho's willing to give up on his pride to ask him to stay with him, it must be because he really wants to.

So he nods, and he settles with Minho in his hammock, curled up around each other like the ivy used to do on the walls of the maze. Laying down with Minho like this reminds Thomas of the night they spent together in the room of WICKED's base, right before they ran into the scorch.

That night, even if Minho dreams about Grievers and needles and wakes up shaking and chocking on screams, even if Thomas can't sleep cause he's afraid to see the ghost of Newt and Teresa and Chuck and everyone when he closes his eyes, they're together and they hold each other until they feel a little better.

They're not okay. But it's the closest to it they've never been

* * *

 

Sometimes, they stay up late, sitting on the sand and watching the dark waves crumbles on the beach, kissing under the stars like romantic (and gross, Minho says) couples. Thomas likes it. He likes it because they're not in danger and he can kiss and touch Minho all he wants, whenever he wants. He kisses him during lunch, he kisses him when they help making the plants grow. He kisses him after they fall onto the ground, after running miles and miles, even if they're exhausted and sweaty and...

He thinks he loves Minho.

He thinks Minho loves him too.

"I'm sorry" he says, while they're laying on the sand next to each other and staring at the stars above their head.

Minho lifts himself up on one elbow to look at him. "Of what ?"

"Of everything ?" Thomas says, hesitant, and he chuckles until the sound wavers into something messy and weak and teary. He thinks he might be sobbing, too. "I didn't... I didn't save him, y'know ?"

Thomas can't say his name. Not right now. "And... he was your best friend. He was mine, too, but he was yours more than mine, cause you knew each other for already two years when I came up the Box, and he told me how you saved him when he tried to kill himself, and I..." his voice trails off and dies in his throat. He sniffles and hides his face in his hands, embarrassed. He doesn't want to cry. But it feels like he failed again, just like he was fearing. He failed saving Chuck, Alby, Winston, Newt, Teresa... He failed them all. "I'm so sorry" he sobs. "I failed".

He feels Minho sighing, then a hand finds his and curls around it. A long time pass, and they hear nothing but the sound of the waves crashing on the sand and their breaths.

"You didn't. It's not your fault" Minho finally says, and he stays silent for another minute, before adding : "I should've run faster". 

* * *

 

_They make love for the first time at four a.m. in the morning, Minho riding Thomas's knees relentlessly until they barely feel their body anymore, the pleasure blinding them both. And even if it's, if the sex is amazing, their favourite thing is to stay up late on the beach and talk about what they've gone through. They talk about Newt, about Teresa, about Grievers and nightmares and regrets and guilt._

_And, slowly, they begin to heal._

_Their lives become this : a routine. And even if it's the total opposite of their lives before, they love it. They laugh, they kiss, they have sex, they talk, they work. They're together. They_ love _each other._

_One night, Minho wakes him up, and for the first time, it's not because he had a nightmare._

_This time, he's holding a bottle of alcohol, smiling, his eyebrows aching in interrogation._

_Thomas looks at him._

_And smiles back._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah, I saw the Death Cure.  
> AND I FUCKING CRIED MY BRAIN OUT  
> Newt's death was fucking awful. Like, Thomas Sangster played it so well and fuck I wasn't disappointed at the scene AT ALL. But I'm still crying from it okay.  
> Minho and Thomas's hug at the end.... I got so emotional damn.  
> And the end, with Newt's letter, just... aaah more and more tears.  
> I think I drowned the entire cinema.  
> So, anyway... I hope your enjoyed this. It was the last part of this serie, but don't worry, I'll post new stories about tominho and also maybe something about minewt and something about newtmas (I know I ship everyone).  
> I CRIED WRITING THIS TOO WHY AM I SO EMOTIONAL  
> I LOVE TOMINHO  
> sorry, I'm a little bit crazy


End file.
